


my name across your back, marking you

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for thesinbin prompt: Crosby/Giroux, wearing the other's jersey while getting fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	my name across your back, marking you

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Hope you liked it! I know the prompt said jersey, but I was half way through when I realized that that so #yolo. This was skimmed for mistakes, but I don't speak french and it's 8 in the morning, so I probably missed a bunch of mistakes. XD)

Sid's always liked stealing clothes from his partners. He does it because it feels nice to be surrounded in something his partner wears, makes it feel like he's not alone. Most of his relationships don't last long, his schedule or his _something_ always chasing them away, but while it lasts, curling up in a shirt or hoodie that belongs to someone he cares about is always a comfort.

He's been seeing Giroux for a month (seeing, not dating, shut up Geno), when he finds himself going through Claude's drawers in search of a shirt. There's a regular black one that he's eyeing when he suddenly catches a glimpse of a shirt. He pulls it out from near the bottom of the shirt pile and gently rubs it in between his fingers. It's soft and incredibly worn, obviously a favorite. He bites his lips when he notices the Flyers' logo across the chest. He wants to put it on, wants to wear something the stretched out from time, but he's still Sid and almost anything that involves the Flyers makes him nauseous. He hears Claude drop something in the bathroom and figures he's already messed that philosophy up anyway.

He pulls the shirt over his head and tugging it down, satisfied with the fact that it's fairly large on even his built frame. He grins slightly, rubbing the shirt once again, before he huffs and turns to flop face first onto the mattress. He's drifting off when he hears Claude finally exit from the bathroom.

"I'm done," Claude says, his voice muffled by the towel he's rubbing across his hair.

"I can see that," Sid replies after he turns his head slightly, letting his eyes trail down Claude's body.

Claude snorts and goes to throw the towel at him before he suddenly stops.

Sidney raises his eyebrow, shifting a bit so he's on his side. "What?"

Claude doesn't say anything, only narrowing his eyes and going around to the other side of the bed so he was staring at Sid's back. Sid goes to face him but a firm hand on his shoulder stops him.

" _Magnifique_ ," Claude says breathily, trailing his hand across Sid's back.

Sidney doesn't remember much French, but he's spent enough time with Claude over the past month to recognize the fact that Claude just complimented him. He feels his face warm and doesn't even try to deny the warmth in his stomach.

" _Tu portes mon nom_..." Claude trails off, leaving Sid wondering what exactly he's saying. 

Suddenly, Claude is at Sid's neck, biting, and Sid let's out a loud whimper. There's licking and sucking and the back of Sid's neck is so sensitive that he can already feel his cock twitch and harden from its place against the sheets. 

Claude is muttering in French, pulling back to growl something before sliding down the bed and hitching Sid's hips up into the air. Sid scrambles to comply, unashamed.

Claude says something else, something soft enough that it contradicts the searing heat that had suddenly taken both of them, but it still somehow makes Sid's toes curl and his heart skip.

Claude's slick fingers are suddenly at his entrance and Sid doesn't even care about the fact that he missed Claude grabbing the lube because he starts of with two fingers instead of the regular one and it stretches Sid even though he's still open from just an hour ago. He pushes back against the deft fingers, sighing in content because it might be a cliche for someone with an ass like his, but he loves the feeling of fingers stretching him open. 

Claude his quick to find his prostate and Sid is even quicker to start moaning as the ginger finger fucks him. His dick is heavy in between his legs and it feels amazing when Claude suddenly grips him with a slick hand. He groans loudly, bucking back onto his fingers before going forward and fucking his cock into Claude's hand. 

Three fingers fuck into him for about half a minute before Claude is pulling back, giving his aching cock one last stroke. He hears the faint wrinkle of a condom wrapper for only a moment before Claude leans forward, hanging himself over Sidney's back.

"Can I...?" Claude starts, his breath warm against Sidney's flushed skin.

Sidney bites his lip, shifting his ass against Claude, his dick pulsing slightly when he feels the wet slide of Claude's own dick against his opening.

"Yeah," Sidney breathes out, "yeah, please. _God, please_."

Claude groans, leaving a quick kiss against Sid's neck, before he pulls back and positions himself at Sid's entrance. He pushes in easily, moaning slightly at the slick heat, before Claude buries himself into Sidney with a quick thrust.

The pace his set quickly and Sidney feels himself fall apart as Claude hits his prostate over and over, his cock leaking precum against the sheets. 

Sidney debates with himself for a moment on whether he should jack himself off to the rhythm of Claude's thrusts but then Claude leans forward and nips at Sid's ear.

"You probably didn't even notice," He pants, thrusting harshly, "but that shirt has my name across the back."

Sid's eyes widen because he hadn't noticed. He's filled with the image Claude must see, Sid on his hands and knees, moaning loudly as Claude fucks into him, 'Giroux' splayed across his back. Sidney gasps at the image and almost cries out when his cock jerks out a large amount of precum.

"Fuck," Claude growls, pulling back. "You like it don't you? My name across your back, marking you."

Sidney whimpers and nods, finally falling forward off his shaking arms. He uses his elbows for leverage and lets his hands grip the sheets tightly.

"Hmm," Claude says, humming as his pace quickens. He reaches under Sidney and starts to slowly stoke Sid every time he thrusts against his prostate. Sidney is close, so close, when he tilts his head to meet Claude's eye. Claude stares at him, his pupils wide, before he licks his lips and says, "I bet you'd like it just as much if I had 'Crosby' across my back."

Just the idea of Claude belonging to Sid just as much as Sid feels like he belongs to Claude has him spilling with a loud, gasping moan. Sid feels Claude's hips stutter and he feels a warm wetness release inside him. Sid's dick gives a halfhearted twitch at the knowledge that Claude just came inside him, but he suddenly feels exhausted. 

Claude pulls out of him carefully, watching his face for any sign of discomfort. When Claude heads to the bathroom, Sid moves onto his back and stretches out his aching limbs. He knows he's going to be pleasantly sore later today, but Sid doesn't have a game for three days, so he's not going to complain. 

Claude finally comes back, a warm washcloth in his hands. He hands it to Sid and let's him clean himself before he takes it back and discards it into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He climbs into the bed next to Sid, dragging the discarded comforter from the floor and over their naked bodies. He takes in a deep breath before meeting Sid's gaze.

They don't speak, but Claude does give him a soft kiss, something the two have never shared before. Sid feels vulnerable curled up with the other man, but when Claude pulls away Sid realizes the other man is probably feeling the exact same way.

They both fall asleep wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> link to original fill: http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=3362320#cmt3362320


End file.
